1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system for performing air-conditioning of a room of a building, a passenger compartment of a vehicle and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioning system in a related art, conditioned air is generally blown from an air outlet opening of an air conditioner to cool or heat a room. When the room is cooled in a case where a wall member of a dashboard of a vehicle or a wall member of a building is brought to high temperature by solar radiation and outside air of high temperature, radiant heat from the wall member to the air in the room restricts the room from being immediately cooled. Moreover, when the room is heated in a case where the wall member is brought to low temperature by outside air of low temperature, heat absorption of the wall member from the air in the room restricts the room from being immediately heated.